


Tomorrow Is Another Day

by suaviter



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Before Awakening, F/M, Family, Moving On, Post-Game
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suaviter/pseuds/suaviter





	Tomorrow Is Another Day

 

 

 

 

 

 

1.

 

전령이 도착한 것은 해링(12월) 열두 번째 날이었다. 먹는 시간과 잠자는 시간 약간을 빼고는 닷새 밤낮을 쉬지 않고 말을 달려 왔다는 전령은 하이에버 공작과 그 일행이 탄 배가 사흘 뒤 데너림 항에 당도할 예정이라 고해 왔다. 왕은 전령의 노고를 치하하고 궁성에 그를 위한 숙소를 마련하여 공작이 도착할 때까지 머무르게 하라 명했다. 

엘리사 쿠슬랜드는 이것을 며칠 전부터 구상해온 이야기를 꺼낼 계기로 삼기로 했다. 그날 밤 엘리사는 잠자리에 들 채비를 마치고 이불 아래 자리잡은 그녀의 약혼자에게 말했다.

“퍼거스가 도착하면 한동안은 저택에서 지낼 생각이야. 오랜만에 함께 시간을 보내고… 대관식 전에 우리 가족을 정식으로 추도하는 기회를 가지려고 해. 챈트리에 연락을 넣어서 신모님들 중 한 분께 간단한 예배를 준비해달라 부탁 드릴 거야.”

수놓은 우단으로 덮인 헤드보드에 어깨를 기대고 앉은 알리스터는 예상하지 못한 바는 아니었는지 놀라지 않고 고개를 끄덕였다.

“성에 딸린 예배당을 이용해도 괜찮은데. 대성당보다 조용하고 깨끗할 거야.” 그가 말했다.

“아니야, 이목을 끌고 싶지 않아.”

“나도 같이 갈까?”

“이목을 끌고 싶지 않다고 했잖아,” 엘리사는 웃으며 말했다. “지금 데너림에 네 얼굴을 모르는 사람이 한 명이라도 있겠어? 분명 누군가는 널 알아볼 거고 그러면 눈깜짝할 새에 우리 주변은 청원자들로 가득 차서 작대기 하나 꽂을 틈도 없게 되고 말 거야.”

알리스터는 끙 하는 소리를 냈다.

“왜 내 앞에서만 그렇게들 쓰러져 대는 거지? 너도 유명하잖아. 왜 너한테는 부당하게 뺏긴 땅을 찾아달라거나 못돼먹은 영주를 심판해달라거나 하는 사람들이 몰려들지 않는 거야?”

“어쩌겠어, 왕관을 쓰신 분은 내가 아닌걸. 나한테는 아무런 정식 권한도 없고…”

“전에는 그런 거 신경 쓰지 않았잖아?”

“법을 피하는 쪽이 아니라 집행하는 쪽이 되었으니 자력구제를 용납하거나 권장하는 듯한 행동은 그만 졸업해야 한다고 티건이 그러더라고.”엘리사는 장난스레 웃었다. “이젠, 오, 뭐라더라-- 지체높은 신분이라나 봐.”

“공작가의 영애께서 언제는 지체높으신 분이 아니셨던 적이 있었던 것처럼… 이게 다 너 때문이야. 조건이 너무 좋을 땐 함정이 있다는 걸 알았어야 했는데.”

알리스터가 투덜거리듯 말했지만 농담일 뿐이라는 걸 엘리사는 알고 있었다. 사람들에 둘러싸여 그들의 고충을 듣고 그들을 위해 해줄 수 있는 일들을 하고 있을 때만큼 그가 기뻐 보이는 때도 별로 없었다.

“네 머리에도 왕관이 올라앉을 날이 너무 기대된다. 그 날이야말로 나를 이런 구렁텅이에 빠트린 데 대한 복수의 날이 될 거라고. 그때 네 표정을 꼭 봐야겠어…… 아니, 조금은 겁먹은 표정 지어주면 안 될까?”

변함없이 싱글싱글 웃고만 있는 엘리사의 얼굴을 보고 알리스터는 짐짓 억울한 듯한 표정을 지었다. 엘리사는 몸을 기울여 알리스터의 코끝에 가볍게 키스했다.

“나도 그날이 기다려져, 알리스터.”

알리스터는 한탄인지 만족스런 한숨인지 모를 긴 숨을 내쉬면서 팔을 뻗어 엘리사를 품 안으로 당겨 안고 다시 물었다.

“정말 내가 안 가는 게 좋겠어?”

알리스터는 그녀를 걱정하고 있는 거였다. 엘리사도 알았다. 그는 하이에버에서의 일 이후로 그녀가 얼마나 힘들어했는지 직접 봤고 이야기도 많이 들었으니까, 함께 있어주고 싶어하는 거다. 엘리사는 고마움으로 가슴 속이 따뜻해지는 것을 느꼈다. 하지만--

“응. 그게 나을 것 같아. 넌 --그럴 수 있었더라면 하고 너무, 너무 바라긴 하지만-- 그분들을 알았던 적이 없잖아. 그리고 내가 생각해본 건데…”

그녀는 침을 한 번 삼켰다. 사실 이게 본론이라고 할 수도 있었다.

“네 대관식은 이 시대에 있어서 하나의 분수령이 될 거야. 퍼렐든에도 그렇고 대재앙 중에 사랑하는 이들을 잃거나 얻은 많은 사람들에게도 그러하겠지.” 그녀는 자신의 어깨에 놓인 알리스터의 손을 매만졌다. “시간은 흐르는 물처럼 끊김 없이 이어지지만 우리는 일출을 보고 새 날의 시작이라고 하잖아. 사람들은 대관식을 그런 사건으로 삼게 될 거야. 그리고 난… 나도 그 사람들 중 하나가 되고 싶다고 생각했어.

“어렸을 때 내게 작문을 가르쳐 줬던 알더스가 입이 닳도록 했던 얘기 중 하나가 바로 주제가 바뀌면 문단도 바꾸어야 한다는 거였어. 진흙이 덕지덕지 묻은 승마 부츠를 그대로 질질 끌고 카펫이 깔린 서재에 들어가는 것과 똑같은 일입니다, 아가씨! 내가 그런 실수를 할 때마다 알더스는 그렇게 말하곤 했었지. 언제나 한 번에 두 가지 이상의 혼낼 거리를 찾아내는 게 그분의 장기였어… 어쨌든 덕분에 안 좋은 습관은 깔끔하게 고쳐졌지. 그런데 요 몇 주간 그게 다시 재발한 것 같은 기분이 들더라고.”

“문단을 나누지 않는 습관, 아니면 진흙 묻은 신발로 가엾은 카펫들을 짓밟는 습관?”

“하, 당연히 전자지. 신발 건은 결국 한 번도 고쳐진 적이 없었다고. 너도 값비싼 깔개들은 피난 보내는 게 좋을걸? 아무튼, 내가 하려던 말은… 요즘은 계속, 다른 이야기가 시작됐는데 계속 같은 페이지에 문장을 이어서 쓰고 있는 것 같은 느낌이 들었단 얘기야. 너도 알는지 모르겠지만 난 지금까지 한 번도 그때 하이에버에서 희생된 사람들을 위해 추모의 기도를 올린 적이 없거든. 아마 그러면 그들을 정말 다시는 만날 수 없다고 인정하는 셈이 되니까 그랬던 것 같아… 그렇게 지금까지 난 내 마음의 한 조각을 하이에버의 절벽들 위에 남겨둬 왔던 거야. 하지만 이젠 그러지 않으려고. 보내야 할 사람들은 보내주고, 하이에버의 엘리사에게는 안녕을 고하고 퍼렐든의 엘리사로서 새로운 장을 시작할 거야. 충실하게. 온전하게.”

“퍼렐든의 엘리사.” 알리스터는 낯선 호칭을 입안에서 굴리듯 발음해 보았다. 다섯 달 후로 예정된 결혼식에서 대관되고 나면 그녀는 그렇게 불리게 될 것이었다. “퍼렐든의 엘리사라.”

“맘에 들어?” 엘리사가 희미하게 웃으며 말했다.

알리스터는 고개를 끄덕였다. “하지만 너무 서두를 필요는 없다고 생각해. 만약 내게 기억할 가족이 있었다면 난,” 그는 헛기침을 했다. “보내주지 않으면 안 될 때까지 놓아주지 않을 거야.”

“난 그 때가 지금이라고 생각해, 알리스터.”

“할 수 있겠어?”

“내가 못 하는 게 어딨어? 난 무적인걸.”

알리스터는 유쾌하게 웃었다. 엘리사는 그가 그녀의 말을 믿는지 궁금했다… 하지만 물어보거나 하기 전에 그가 분위기를 전환하려는 듯 볼을 부풀리며 말했다.

“헌데, 그럼 난 대관식 전날 밤의 긴장을 홀로 견뎌야 하는 거야?”

엘리사는 이럴 때면 알리스터가 정말 커다란 개 같다는 생각이 들었다. 물론 이쪽이 조금 더 사랑스럽지만 말이다. 모리건이라면 둘 사이의 차이점이란 마바리가 훨씬 더 똑똑하다는 것뿐이라고 하겠지만… 아. 그녀는 입가에 감돌던 미소가 사라지기 전에 고개를 흔들어 종적을 감춰버린 친구에 대한 생각을 몰아냈다. 그녀가 어디로 갔을지 궁금해 해보아도 소용없는 일이었다. 누군가가 자신을 찾아내기를 그녀가 원하지 않는다면 모리건은 결코 발견되지 않을 것이다… 자신이 그녀에 대해 알지 못했던 것들이 많음을 알게 된 엘리사였지만 모리건에 대해 이 정도는 확신할 수 있었다. 엘리사는 작게 웃으면서 약혼자의 머리카락 사이로 손가락을 얽었다.

“있잖아, 이건 너한테 좋은 일일지도 몰라. 일생일대의 중대한 행사인데… 경건함을 좀 가져봐도 좋잖아. 몸은 사원처럼 정결하게, 정신은--”

그녀의 말은 알리스터가 입술을 겹쳐오는 바람에 거기서 끊겼다. 긴 입맞춤과 가벼운 버드키스를 번갈아 이어가다가 한참 후에야 까치집 같은 머리를 한 알리스터가 “정신은 뭐?” 라고 물어왔을 때 엘리사는 멍하게 눈을 깜박거렸다.

“잊어버렸어.”

그녀가 말했다. 알리스터는 씩 웃고는 침대에 몸을 눕히며 엘리사를 자기 위로 끌어올렸다.

 

 

 

 

 

2.

 

퍼거스 쿠슬랜드는 미리 알려온 대로 15일 아침에 데너림 항에 도착했다. 알리스터와 함께 궁에서 그를 맞이하기로 이야기가 되어 있었지만 엘리사는 하이에버의 깃발을 단 배가 보인다는 소식이 들려오자마자 말에 올라타 부두로 향했다. 그녀가 항구 입구에 도착했을 때 퍼거스는 짐을 내리는 일을 일꾼들에게 맡겨두고 일군의 수행단과 함께 항구를 떠나려던 참인 듯했다. 엘리사는 재빨리 그에게 다가갔다.

“퍼거스!”

“엘리사, 이게 얼마만이냐.”

몇 주 만에 만나는 동생을 반기는 퍼거스의 얼굴은 밝았다. 엘리사는 죽은 줄로만 알았던 그를 다시 만났던 날을 떠올렸다. 데너림이 사람이 살 수 있을 정도로 정리되기 전까지 왕과 그 측근들과 그들의 군대가 머무르기 위해 도시가 내려다보이는 언덕에 세워두었던 캠프로 퍼거스가 다짜고짜 찾아오는 바람에 한바탕 소동이 벌어졌었더랬다. 텐트 안에 앉아 편지를 쓰다가 자신이 퍼거스 쿠슬랜드라 주장하는 남자가 캠프 입구에서 퍼렐든의 영웅을 만나야겠다며 난동을 부리고 있다는 말을 전해 듣고 엘리사는 너무 급히 일어나느라 책상 위에 펼쳐둔 서신들에 잉크를 엎질렀지만 뒤도 돌아보지 않았다. 허겁지겁 달려가 발견한 남자는 남루한 옷차림에 볼살이 쏙 빠진 얼굴을 하고 너저분한 수염을 기르고 있었지만 --경비병들이 그를 막아세운 것도 당연했다-- 그녀가 그를 알아보지 못 할 리 없었다. 너무 많은 감정이 동시에 복받쳐올라 차마 웃음도 눈물도 나오지 않던 그 순간을 엘리사는 여전히 기억했다. 그때로부터 지금까지 길지 않은 시간만에 많이 회복된 듯 보이는 오빠의 모습에 엘리사는 몰래 안도의 숨을 내쉬었다.

남매는 말머리를 나란히 하고 성으로 이어지는 길을 천천히 올랐다.

“하이에버는 좀 어때?”

“각 지역 피해사항을 실사하러 파견 나갔던 인원들이 일주일 전에 전부 복귀했는데, 결론적으로 대재앙에 의한 직접적인 피해는 북쪽 해안지방까지는 미치지 않았다 봐도 좋을 것 같아. 여기 계신 어떤 분의 활약 덕분이지.”

퍼거스는 미소를 지으며 그녀를 향해 고개를 까닥여 보였다.

“다만 항구로 몰렸던 피란민들이… 대다수는 고향으로 돌아간다는 것 같지만 도시에 남고 싶다는 사람들도 많아서 주거구역에 인구 과밀 문제가 있는 것 같더군. 일시적인 이슈가 아닐 거라면 해결이 필요하겠지. 올라온 안이 몇 개 있는데 혹시 시간 되면 같이 검토 좀 부탁할게.”

“물론이야. 오늘은 오빠가 피곤할 테니까 내일 아침에 한 번 보자. 성은 어떻게 되어가?”

“전에 편지에서도 이야기한 것처럼 기본적인 골격 자체보다는 화재 피해가 심한 거라, 아마 공사가 오래 걸리진 않을 것 같아. 워낙 오래된 성이니까 이번 기회에 대대적으로 다시 짓자는 얘기도 있었지만 예산 문제도 그렇고, 최대한 빨리 공사를 끝내서 영지가 안정을 찾도록 하는 게 중요할 듯해서 결국은 훼손된 부분들을 재건하는 선에서 그치기로 했어. 방어 관련해서만 좀 개선하고 말야.”

퍼거스는 새로 주조할 성문에 어떤 자재를 이용할 계획인지, 외벽 형태를 어떻게 바꿀 예정인지 따위의 화제로 한참을 더 떠들어댔고, 엘리사는 관심 있게 들었다. 그러나 하이에버 성에 대한 화젯거리들이 모두 소진되자 두 사람은 침묵에 빠지고 말았다. 이 다음엔 어떤 이야기가 나와야 할지 둘 다 알고 있었기 때문이었다. 그날 잃은 가족은 둘 모두에게 여전히 민감한 화제였다. 그 동안 주고받았던 서신에서도 약속이라도 한 듯이 그들에 대한 언급은 일절 하지 않았다. 결국 먼저 불편한 침묵을 깬 것은 엘리사였다.

“내가 뭘 물어봐야 하는지 알지.”

퍼거스는 잠시 말 고삐를 잡은 손만 내려다보고 있었다.

“시신은 찾지 못했어.” 이윽고 어두운 얼굴로 그가 말했다. “하우가 시신들을 한데 모아 불태웠다고 죽기 전에 말했다고 네가 그랬었지. 그 말대로 중정에서 크게 불을 냈던 흔적이 발견되긴 했는데… 아무것도 남은 건 없더라고. 당시에 거기 있었다던 하우의 병사들 몇을 잡아다 심문해 봤지만 희생자들을 무더기로 쌓아놓고 불을 질렀다는 것만 기억할 뿐 거기 누가 있었는지, 잔해는 어떻게 됐는지는 아무도 말해주질 못하더군. 난, 난 차라리 다행이라 생각하려고 해. 누가 누구인지 구분이 없이 다같이 불태워졌다면 그들이… 오리아나나 오렌이 성주의 가족이라는 이유로 특별히 더 수모를 당하거나… 하지는 않았다는 뜻이니까.”

퍼거스의 목소리가 끝내 갈라졌다. 엘리사는 말없이 한 쪽 손을 뻗어 퍼거스의 등에 얹었다.

“대신 기념비를 하나 세울 건데, 아마 너도 마음에 들 거야. 네가 좋아하던 언덕 있잖아, 성 뒷문으로 나가서 동쪽 길 따라 쭉 가면 나오는, 바람이 많이 불고 멀리 바다가 보이는 그 언덕. 그 위에 작은 가제보를 세우고 흰 대리석으로 조각한 비를 안에 둘 거야.”

“좋은 위치 선정이야,” 엘리사는 조용히 말했다. “오리아나한테 혼날까 봐 말한 적은 없었지만, 오렌을 내 앞에 태우고 몰래 그 언덕에 놀러 간 적이 있었거든. 오렌도 거길 아주 좋아했어… 오빠나 언니한테 그 얘길 못 하게 하려고 내가 걔한테 카라멜을 몇 개나 갖다 바쳤는지 몰라.”

퍼거스는 대답하지 못하고 고개를 숙였다. 엘리사는 고개를 돌려주었지만 그의 목울대가 크게 움직이는 것을 봐버린 뒤였다. 잠시 후 퍼거스가 다시 말했다. 

“기념비가 완성되면 너도 하이에버로 와서 같이 보러 가지 않을래? 전에 싫다고 했던 건 나도 알지만…”

“‘이제 거긴 안 좋은 기억이 너무 많은 곳이 됐어,’ 그렇게 말했었지.”

“맞아, 그리고 여전히 그렇게 생각한대도 이해할게… 넌 거기서 일어난 일들을 직접 봤으니까, 나랑은 다를 수밖에 없겠지. 하지만 네가 와준다면 내겐 도움이 될 거야. 다시 거기서 이전처럼 살 수 있다고 믿어보려고 난… 노력하고 있거든.”

“생각해 볼게.”

엘리사는 진심으로 말했다. 그녀는 예정된 추도식에 기대를 걸고 있었다. 엘리사는 챈트리의 주술적인 힘을 믿는 사람은 아니었지만 --가장 독실한 신학자들조차도 메이커가 지상의 일들에 직접적으로 역사하는지에 대해서는 의견이 분분했다-- 정형화된 의식이 사람의 마음에 갖는 힘은 믿었다. 일단 예배를 드리고 그 다음 어떻게 되는지 보자, 그녀는 생각했다. 알리스터에게 말했던 것처럼 정말로 인생의 다음 장으로 넘어갈 준비가 됐다면 퍼거스의 제안에 예스라고 말할 수 있을 것이다.

그들이 대화를 더 이어가기 전에 궁성이 멀리 시야에 들어왔고, 그녀는 오빠에게 곧 다시 보자는 인사를 남기고 츳츳 혀 차는 소리를 내 말을 몰아 갔다. 성의 사람들은 공작을 맞이할 막판 준비로 법석을 떨고 있을 터였다. 그녀는 거기 있어야 했다.

 

 

 

 

 

3.

 

굳은 결심이 흔들리는 것은 언제나 전날 밤이다. 백 년을 내려온 동맹이 깨어지는 것도 전날 밤이고, ‘미안해, 난 못하겠어’라는 편지가 쓰여지는 것도, 신랑, 신부가 눈물을 흘리는 것도 항상 직전의 일이다. 엘리사 쿠슬랜드의 경우도 예외는 아니었다. 대관식을 하루 앞둔 밤, 그녀는 오빠와 함께 벽난로가 타오르는 응접실에 앉아있다가 허공에 대고 이렇게 말해버리고 만 것이었다:

“그냥 가지 말까?”

퍼거스는 아주 조심스럽게 말을 골랐다. 고집이 센 그의 동생은 순간의 변덕으로 어머니의 사교 모임 약속을 깬 적이 몇 번 있었다. 그러나 마지막으로 그런 일이 있었던 건 그녀가 열 네 살 때였고, 그 어떤 모임도 이만큼 중요하진 않았잖은가. 주인공이 그녀의 약혼자임은 말할 것도 없고 말이다.

“물론 그러면 안 된다는 법은 없지만… 전하께서 아쉬워하시지 않겠니?”

“전하가 무슨 상관이야?”

이 말에는 그만 말문이 막혀버리는 그였다.

“그, 글쎄다, 무슨 상관일까?!”

퍼거스는 황당해서 말을 더듬었다. 그는 남매의 눈치를 보며 연주를 멈춘 악사에게 얼른 손짓을 해 내보냈다. 악사는 허둥지둥 절을 하고 물러갔다.

“엘리사,” -- 퍼거스는 침착하려 노력하며 말했다 -- “전하와 네가 편한 사이인 건 알지만 피치 못할 사정이 있는 것도 아닌데 이러는 게 과연 책임감 있는 태도니? 아니, 책임과 의무에 대한 얘긴 너도 모르는 바 아닐 테니 차치하고라도, 전하께서 이번 일에 널 위해 골치 많이 썩으신 걸로 아는데 그 성의를 봐서라도 넌 참석해야지.”

엘리사는 작위가 없었으므로 규정상 식장에서 남작들 뒤에 다른 둘째들과 함께 서야 했지만 알리스터가 반대했었다. 이몬, 그건 말도 안 돼요. 그는 말했다. 우스꽝스러운 짓이라구요. 당연히 맨 앞이어야죠. 그 외에는 어울리는 자리가 없어요. 이몬이 식순에 각 영주들이 순서대로 충성 맹세를 하는 차례가 있기 때문에 있는 규정일 뿐 자리가 뒤라는 것이 반드시 중요도가 떨어진다는 의미는 아니라고 설명하며 달래려 했지만 알리스터는 완강했다. 결국 나온 해법은 그녀가 공석으로 남아있던 그와렌 공작의 '자격'으로 맨 앞 줄에 서는 것이었다. 정식으로 작위를 받는 것은 아니고 대관식에만 그 자격으로 참여하는 이 미묘한 상태를 만들기 위해 알리스터와 이몬은 법적인 고리 넘기를 몇 번이나 해야 했는지 몰랐다… 처음에 알리스터는 그냥 주면 뭐 어떠냐, 결혼하면서 국왕령으로 합치거나 가지고 있다가 후계자에게 물려주면 되지 않겠냐고 했었지만 이번엔 티건이 반대했다. 공작위를 하나만 남기는 것은 추천하고 싶지 않습니다. 그가 말했다. 그렇게 되면-- 여기까지 말하고 자리에 배석한 자신의 눈치를 보는 그를 보며 엘리사는 드라이하게 말했었다. 괜찮아요, 티건, 견제가 이루어지지 않는다고 말해도.

가장 좋은 자리에 서기 위해 그런 야단법석을 떨어 놓고 정작 본행사에 참석하지 않겠다니 말도 안 되는 얘기다, 퍼거스는 그렇게 생각했고 제멋대로의 동생에게 그대로 말했다.

엘리사는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 듣고 있다가 그의 말을 듣고 마침내 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

“뭐! 아니, 아냐. 대관식은 당연히 가야지. 내 말은… 내일 예배 말이야.”

그녀는 허리에 양 손을 턱 올리고 '잔소리하는 엄마 자세'를 취한 오빠를 보고는 참을 수가 없는 듯 다시 까르르 웃었다.

“와, 방금 완전 유모 같았어. 오빠한테 이런 면이 있는 줄 몰랐는걸.”

퍼거스는 무안해져 머리를 긁적였다.

“아, 예배. 그래, 그렇지. 그게 있었지.”

대관식은 늦은 오전으로 예정되어있었고 남매는 동틀 무렵에 챈트리로 갔다가 저택으로 돌아와 옷을 갈아입고 궁으로 향할 계획이었다.

“왜 그래? 좋은 아이디어라 생각했는데.”

“모르겠어…”

엘리사는 앉아있던 자리에서 일어나 벽난로 앞을 서성이기 시작했다.

“이 장을 마무리하겠다고 말은 했지만 막상 정말 그러려니까 망설여지는 것 같아.”

“왜? 어머니 아버지한테 미안해?”

“그것도 있긴 하지. 하지만 그건 그래도 괜찮아. 그분들도 원하셨을 거고… 그보다는 정말 내가 다음 장으로 넘어가고 싶은지를 잘 모르겠어. 두려워.”

“두렵다고? 사악한 용을 무찌른 네가?”

“바로 그래서 무서운 거야. 나는 지난 1년간 사악한 용을 무찌르고 나라를 구하고 두 명의 왕을 세웠지. 앞으로 내가 몇 년을 살든 이보다 더 대단한 일을 해내고 더 강렬한 시간을 보낼 수 있을까? 모든 일이 과거의 희미한 그림자처럼 느껴지면 어떡하지? 내 인생이 지금부터 내리막인 거면?”

내려가고 내려가서 결국에는 지하대로의 바위 아래까지 도달하게 되겠지, 그녀는 생각했지만 소리 내어 말하지는 않았다. 언젠가는 그에게 말해야 하겠지만 아직은 아니었다.

퍼거스는 잠시 여동생을 가만히 응시했다. 그녀에게서는 높은 벼랑 끝에 우뚝 선 사람 같은 분위기가 풍겼다. 너무 빠르게 정상에 올라버려서 다음은 어디로 가야 할지 몰라 황망해 하는 얼굴. 끊임없이 서성이기보다 제자리에 가만히 서있기 위해 더 많은 에너지를 필요로 하는, 어리디 어린 퍼렐든의 영웅. 그는 곰곰이 생각하다가 말했다.

“엘리사, 아주 어려서부터 너는 명성과 영광을 누리게 되기를, 세상 사람들에게서 존경과 흠모를 받기를 꿈꾸던 아이였어. 옛 영웅들의 이야기를 탐독했고 눈은 항상 성 안의 어딘가가 아닌 지평선 너머 먼 곳을 바라보는 것 같았지. 하이에버의 평원이 아무리 넓어도 널 담아두기엔 너무 좁은 듯했어. 그래서 어머니께선 널 많이 걱정하셨었다고. ‘저 애의 머릿속은 뜨거운 공기로 가득 차 있어. 저대로 가다간 언젠가 둥실둥실 날아가 버리고 말 거야.’ 그렇게 말씀하셨던 게 기억나… 어머닌 네가 다정한 남자를 만나 작은 영지를 알뜰히 돌보고 예쁜 아이들을 낳고 좋아하는 취미를 즐기며 두 발을 지상에 딱 붙이고 살길 바라셨지, 잡히지 않는 무언가를 좇아서 황야를 헤매거나 때이른 죽음에 덧없이 몸을 던지기를 바라지는 않으셨으니까.”

죽음이라는 말에 엘리사의 얼굴에 묘한 웃음이 떠올랐다 사라졌지만 퍼거스는 무시하고 말을 이었다.

“하지만 결국 넌 네가 바라던 걸 얻은 거야 -- 역사책을 보면 다 늙어서 자기가 이룬 성취의 과실을 누릴 시간도 없게 되었을 때에야, 아니면 무슨 장엄한 마지막 희생을 통해서야 널리 이름을 알리게 된 영웅들의 이야기가 무수히 많잖니. 하지만 넌 이렇게 젊은 나이에, 이렇게 무사히 살아남아서 자신의 성공을 보게 된 거야. 그건 좋은 일이야. 어머니가 걱정하셨던 것에 비할 바 없이 잘 풀렸다고 봐야지.

“그리고 앞으로 네가 더 대단한 일을 해내지 못 할 거라는 생각은… 글쎄, 이렇게 생각해봐. 나는 --물론 너처럼 큰 전쟁은 아니어도-- 몇 번 출전을 해봐서 알아. 전쟁은 언제나 그 자체보다 이후의 수습이 더 큰일이야. 어떻게 죽음을 뒤로하고 삶으로 돌아갈 것인가? 이거야말로 가장 중요한 질문이지. 전시에 사람들은 평시에는 꿈도 꾸지 못했던 일들을 이웃이 저지르는 것을 보게 되지. 자신의 목숨을 구하기 적에게 거짓 고발을 하고 이웃의 아이들이 불 속에 갇혀서 비명을 지르고 있을 때 그 집의 곳간에서 양식을 훔치는, 그런 일들을 보고 나서 이전으로 돌아갈 수 있겠니? 마릭 왕이 메그렌을 몰아내고 독립을 되찾은 뒤에도 퍼렐든을 가장 괴롭혔던 일들 중 하나가 올레이에 협력했던 부역자들의 처리에 대한 것이었어. 응징을 피한 이들은 그 자식 대에 와서도 여전히 오명을 씻지 못하고 있고, 주인이 바뀐 영지의 영주들은 벼락출세한 자들이라 경멸 받고... 그 일은 사실 아직도 완전히 해결되진 않았지. 전쟁 그 자체보다 뒷수습이 더 어렵다는 게 무슨 말인지 알겠니?”

한참 만에 엘리사가 입을 열었다.

“오빠, 난 이번은 그때와는 다를 거라고 생각해. 다크스폰은 인간 침략자들과는 다르게 무차별적이지. 그리고 그것들을 물리친 이번 일은 퍼렐든의 우리 모두가 협력을 통해 무엇을 이루어낼 수 있는지 보여주는 일이었어. 마법사들, 데일즈의 엘프들, 오자마의 드워프들… 이런 기억은 그리 쉽게 지워지지는 않을 거야.”

“엘리사, 넌 하이에버에 와보지 않았잖니. 지금 거기서 사람들은 아마란틴의 문장이 그려진 무구를 가진 군인들을 보면 침을 뱉는단다. 남작동맹지역에서도 로게인에게 대항한 죄로 목이 매달렸던 무수한 사람들에 대한 기억은 쉽게 잊히지 않을 거야.”

“……”

“아노라 맥 티르는 아직도 충성을 맹세하지도 왕위에 대한 권리를 포기하지도 않았다고 하던데.”

“맞아. 아마 그녀가 세상 빛을 볼 일은 없겠지만… 어쨌든 탑에서 전 왕비답게 궁핍하지 않게 살 수 있도록 마련해줄 생각이야.”

“잠재적인 위협이 될 텐데.”

“죽이라고? 아니지, 퍼거스. 그게 바로 그녀가 원하는 거라고. 희생자가 되는 것. 아노라를 처형하거나 암살하면 모두가 우리가 한 일인 걸 알게 될 거야. 그러면 없던 동정심도 생겨나게 되어 있어. 그리고 죽은 사람은 언제나 살아있는 사람보다 위대하지… 그렇게 되면 난 이후 수십 수백 년 치 '아노라 맥 티르의 원수를 갚기 위한' 반란에 핑계를 주는 셈이 되는 거야. 그렇게 해 줄 수는 없지. 아노라의 외가는 보잘것없는 집안이고 로게인은 모든 명예를 잃고 실각했어. 그와렌은 사라지거나 다른 사람에게 넘어갈 거고. 그럼 그녀가 내세울 수 있는 거라곤 고작 5년 간의 경험뿐이야… 알ㄹ-- 전하께서 딱 그만큼만 평화롭게 다스리고 나면 그녀의 주장은 의미가 없어지는 거야. 난 증명할 거야.”

벽난로 앞에 서서 불길을 뒤로하고 열렬히 말하던 엘리사는 문득 꽉 부르쥐었던 양 손을 펴며 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“할 수 있을까?”

“해야 해.” 퍼거스는 바로 대답했다. “…넌 할 수 있을 거야. 전쟁이 끝나고 데너림까지 오는 길에 난 너에 대해 많은 이야기들을 들었어. 사람들이 기뻐하는 건 네가 위대한 일을 이미 해낸 영웅이라서기도 하지만 앞으로 네가 할 일에 대해 기대가 크기 때문이야.”

퍼거스의 말을 듣던 엘리사는 어느새 자신의 몸이 경직되어 있었음을 알아차렸다. 그녀는 입술 사이로 길게 숨을 뱉으며 다시 긴 의자에 기대 앉았다.

“오빠 말이 맞아. 앞으로는 내리막길일 뿐이라니, 당치 않은 소리였어… 엘리사 쿠슬랜드, 대체 무슨 짓을 저지른 거니?”

엘리사는 쿠션 사이에 파묻혀서는 고개를 저으며 작게 웃었다.

“오빤 어떻게 하는 거야? 공작 일 말이야. 그 성에서 혼자… 분명 아주 힘들겠지. 가끔 도망치고 싶거나 하진 않아?”

“혼자는 아니지. 너도 있고, 날 도와주는 사람들도 많고, 또 내게 의지하는 사람들도 많으니까.”

“도망치고 싶었던 적이 없진 않다는 거네?”

퍼거스가 어깨를 으쓱하는 모습을 보며 엘리사는 미소를 지었다.

“어쨌든 결국 사람들 때문이란 거구나.”

“엘리사,” 퍼거스는 진지하게 말했다. “세상에 사람들 때문이 아닌 일은 없어.”

엘리사는 새삼스럽게 퍼거스를 바라보았다. 사람들은 그를 너무나 과소평가했다… 얼마나 강한 사람인가.

“옛날에, 오빠 말고 내가 공작이 될 수도 있다는 얘기가 많이 돌았던 거 알아?”

“물론이지, 엘리사.”

“이제 와서 하는 얘기지만, 난 한 번도 그렇게 생각한 적 없었어. 하이에버를 맡게 된 게 오빠여서 기뻐.”

“오, 그래. 그때부터 언젠가 퍼렐든의 왕비가 되리라고 생각하고 있었단 말이지. 대단한 예지력인데?”

퍼거스는 껄껄 웃었다.

“진심으로 하는 얘긴데, 내가 너라면 불안해하지 않겠어. 혼자서 모든 짐을 지려고 할 필요 없어. 네게도 의지할 사람이 있잖아.”

“알리스터 말이구나.”

퍼거스는 눈을 굴리고 싶은 것을 간신히 참는 듯했다. ‘오빠들이란!’ 엘리사는 애정을 담아 생각했다.

“그래, 나도 있고 네 친구들도 있지만… 특히 전하 말이야. 그분은 너와 그 모든 일들을 같이 겪었고 이제 곧 가족이 될 거잖아. 너도 그분께 든든한 원군이 되어드려야겠지만 그건 그분도 마찬가지야.”

“……”

“앞으로도 함께 대단한 일들을 해내야지, 안 그래?”

엘리사는 잠시 그의 말을 곱씹으며 가만히 앉아있었다. 이윽고 그녀가 말했다.

“퍼거스, 나 궁에 가봐야겠어. 지금.”

“지금? 이미 잠자리에 드셨을지도 몰라.”

“그럼 다시 돌아올게.”

“아직 깨어계시면?”

“그러면… 내일 아침에 입을 옷을 가지러 사람을 보낼게.”

일어서서 응접실 문을 나서며 어깨 너머로 엘리사가 말했다.

 

 

 

 

 

4.

 

알리스터는 아직 깨어있었다. 엘리사를 맞이한 시종이 왕은 서재에 있다고 알려왔다.

“이 시간에? 뭘 하고 계신지 아는가?”

“거기까진 모르겠습니다. 오셨다고 전해드릴까요?

“내가 직접 가보겠네.”

엘리사는 시종에게 두터운 망토를 넘겨주고 바로 서재로 향했다. 무슨 급한 일이라도 있는 걸까? 아니면 긴장해서 잠이 안 오나? 생각해보면 레드클리프에서 출병하기 전날 밤에도 그는 잠을 못 자겠다고 했었다… 그녀는 걱정하며 발걸음을 재게 놀렸다.

서재 문은 반쯤 열려 있었다. 엘리사는 어두운 복도에 서서 밝게 불이 켜진 서재를 들여다보았고 넓은 책상에 뭔가를 잔뜩 펼쳐놓고 서서 내려다보고 있는 알리스터를 발견했다. 그녀가 볼 수 있는 것은 뒷모습 뿐이었지만 테이블 위로 몸을 기울이고 있는 모습이 퍽 심각해 보였고… 엘리사는 그냥 저택으로 다시 돌아가야 할지를 고민했다. 갑자기 자신이 이 밤중에 여기까지 찾아온 이유가 너무나 유치하게 느껴졌다. 결국 그녀가 하고 싶은 말이라는 게 이런 것 아닌가: 오, 자기야, 내 사랑, 나 너무 불안해. 내가 잘 선택한 걸까? 내가, 우리가 잘 할 수 있을까? 그렇다고 말해주고 날 좀 안아줘… 이게 대재앙 내내 두려움을 모르는 리더로서 일행을 이끌었던 그녀에게 도대체 가당키나 한 태도인가?

‘부끄러운 줄 알아야지, 엘리사 쿠슬랜드.’ 그녀는 스스로를 다그쳤다. ‘네 부모님께서는 널 이렇게 약하게 기르지 않으셨어.’

그리고 그녀가 몸을 돌려 왔던 길을 되짚어 가려는 찰나에--

“어딜 가려는 거야?”

알리스터의 목소리가 엘리사를 멈춰 세웠다. 서재 방향을 다시 보니 어느 샌가 그가 그녀 쪽을 보고 있었다. 분명 방금 전까진 뒤돌아 있었는데. 잘못하다 들킨 것마냥 겸연쩍어져 --그러나 한 편으론 안도해서-- 미소지으며 엘리사는 문을 열고 들어갔다. 알리스터는 자연스럽게 그녀의 허리에 팔을 감아왔다.

“나인 줄 어떻게 알았어?”

“네가 가까이에 있으면 그냥 알 수가 있어.”

“오염된 피 때문이야?”

“어쩌면?” 그는 그녀의 뺨에 가볍게 입을 맞췄다. “그것 때문만은 아니라고 생각하고 싶지만 말야.”

엘리사는 조금 물러나서 알리스터를 살펴보았다. 다행히 어디가 아프거나 지나치게 피곤한 것처럼 보이지는 않았다.

“바빠 보여서 그냥 가려고 했어… 방해하고 싶지 않아서. 왜 아직도 안 자고 있어? 미리 푹 쉬어야지.”

“내가 바빠 보이면 방해하지 않겠다고 가버리지 말고 좀 도와 주세요, 이 아가씨야.” 알리스터는 짐짓 입을 비죽이며 말했다. “이건… 음…”

엘리사는 책상 위에 놓인 여러 장의 지도 중 하나를 알아보았다.

“이건 데너림 보호구역의 지도잖아. 그리고 이건…” 그녀는 그 옆의 다른 지도를 가까이 들여다보며 눈썹을 찡그렸다. “이것도 보호구역인 것 같네. 길의 형태는 내가 기억하는 거랑은 다르지만.”

“그건 보호구역을 지나는 수로를 표시한 지도야.”

알리스터가 말했다.

“음, 아… 그럼 이게 드라콘 강이겠구나.”

“맞아. 이쪽 가장자리의 이것들은 모두 도시의 다른 구역에서 흘러 들어오는 거고. 있잖아 엘리사, 대회합 기간에 우리가 보호구역에 찾아갔을 때… 전염병이 돌고 있었지. 티빈터 노예상들을 쫓아낸 다음에 이제 어떡할 거냐고 물었을 때 발렌드리안이 그랬었잖아. 처음 있는 일도 아니고 마지막도 아닐 거다, 우린 견뎌낼 거다.”

“그랬지. 다행히 그 후로 얼마 안 있어서 가라앉았고.”

“불행 중 다행이었지. 그런데 난 그때 발렌드리안이 했던 말이 자꾸 마음에 걸리더라고. 전염병이 오고 가는 게 마치 무슨 계절이라도 되는 것처럼 받아들이고 있었잖아. 그게 과연 옳은가 싶었어. 아무리 때가 되면 자연히 사그라든다지만 그때마다 꼭 몇 명씩은 목숨을 잃게 되잖아. 아예 발발하는 걸 막을 수는 없는 건가 하는 생각이 들었지. 그래서 얼마 전에 그를 찾아가서 몇 가지 이야기를 좀 들었어.”

“발렌드리안을?”

“응. 하렌 쉬아니 --그 빨간 머리, 기억하지? 이젠 그녀가 하렌이라고 하더라고-- 도 같이 만났어. 이런저런 아이디어들을 내줬는데 그 중에 하나가 이 수로들과 관련된 거였고.”

“…하수도 공사를 하려는 거구나.”

알리스터는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“위치가 강 하류다 보니 도시의 온갖 오물이 다 몰려드는데 그걸 변변한 하수도도 따로 없이 마시는 물과 불과 수 피트 떨어진 수로로 흘러가게 두고 있었으니 전염병이 안 돌 수가 없지. 그래서 이번 기회에 하수도를 폐쇄식으로 바꾸려고 해. 도시의 다른 곳들도 마찬가지지만 보호구역도 전투 중에 입은 피해를 복구 중이니 이런 대규모 공사를 하기엔 이만한 때도 없겠다 싶어서. 여기 이것들은--”  
그는 수로를 그린 지도 밑에 깔려있던 세 장의 도면을 꺼냈다.

“기술자들한테 한 번 그려보라고 한 청사진들인데 각각 필요한 액수가 달라서 내가 예산을 검토한 다음 결정을 내려줘야 할 것 같다고 하더라고. 조달은 국고에서 떼는 게 나을지 아니면 새로 빚을 내는 게 좋을지 생각 중이었어. 전에 난 빚은 무조건 나쁜 거라고 생각했는데, 또 그건 아니라나 봐. 참 재미있는 일이야…”

들뜬 얼굴로 각각의 계획을 지도를 짚어가며 설명하는 알리스터를 보면서 엘리사는 크게 웃고 싶기도 하고 울고 싶기도 했다. 그녀를 안심시키고 격려하기 위해 일부러 준비했다고 해도 이보다 더 나을 수 없었을 것 같았다.

난 잘 선택했어, 그녀는 생각했다. 난 실수하지 않았어.

“오, 알리스터, 널 사랑해.”

더 참았다간 가슴이 터져버릴 것 같아 불쑥 해버린 고백에 알리스터는 --그만의 그 방식으로-- 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

“무슨 일 있어?”

그가 웃으며 물었고 엘리사는 눈물이 나려는 걸 눌러 참으며 고개를 흔들었다. 안드라스테여, 이런 말에 여전히 귀가 빨개지는 그녀의 연인은 얼마나 귀여운지!

“아니, 그냥 말하고 싶었어…”

“흐으으으으음.” 알리스터는 뒷목을 긁적였다. “그건 좋은 일인 거지?”

“응,” 그녀는 그의 허리를 껴안고 어깨에 얼굴을 묻으며 대답했다. “아주 좋은 일.”

잠시 후 조금 진정이 되자 그녀는 코를 한 번 --딱 한 번-- 훌쩍이고 말했다.

“하수도망에 대해선 잘 모르지만 자금 조달 문제는 내가 도와줄 수 있을 것 같아. 안티바랑 오스트윅에 우리 아버지가 자주 거래하시던 사람들이 있거든. 여전히 같은 금리로 대출을 해줄지는 모르겠지만 알아봐서 나쁠 것 없겠지. 지금 같이 계산 한 번 해보자.”

“그래 주면 나야 고맙지만 시간이 늦었는데 괜찮겠어? 내일 새벽에 쿠슬랜드 공과 챈트리에 가야 한다며. 너무 늦게 돌아가면…”

“여기서 자고 갈게. 너만 괜찮다면.”

그녀는 조금 볼을 붉히며 말했다. 처음부터 그럴 생각으로 왔으면서 왜 새삼 쑥스럽게 느껴지는지 모를 일이었다. 알리스터는 하늘--정확히는 천장이지만--을 쳐다보며 말했다.

“안드라스테여, 며칠 전에 제게 경건함에 대해 설교하던 여자는 어디로 갔나요? …물론 나야 불만 없지만.”

그녀에게 옆구리를 팔꿈치로 찔리고 나서 그가 급히 덧붙였다.

 

 

 

 

 

5.

 

엘리사는 걸어서 챈트리로 향했다. 해가 제대로 떠오르지도 않은 이른 시간이라 대부분 주택지로 이루어진 도시 상층부는 살아있는 생명이라곤 하나도 없는 듯 조용했다.

서서히 데워지기 시작하는 밤공기를 호흡하며 굽이진 비탈길을 내려가다가 그녀는 문득 언덕 아래의 도시 전체가 시야에 들어오는 한 지점을 발견하고 그 가장자리에 다가가 섰다. 몇 개의 익숙한 탑과 건물들, 그리고 대로들의 모습은 알아볼 수 있었으나 나머지는 누군가가 회색 물감을 발라 문지른 듯 아득하게 보였다. 군데군데 별들처럼 깜박이는 불빛들을 제외하고는 아직 어둠에 잠겨있는 데너림의 윤곽 너머로 멀리 검게 넘실거리는 바다가 눈에 들어왔다. 짙은 바다 안개가 도시를 뒤덮어 마치 대양 위를 떠가는 작은 배의 갑판에 서있는 듯한 몽롱한 착각을 불러일으켰다. 그녀는 일순 그 자리에 못박힌 것처럼 되어서는 숨도 쉬지 못하고 어떤 계시를 기다리는 사람처럼 가만히 서있었다.

그리고 다음 순간 저 멀리-- 항구와 가까운 한 광장에 밝은 빛이 들어왔다. 곧이어 마치 미리 맞추기라도 한 것처럼 도시의 다른 구역에도 하나 둘 불이 밝혀지기 시작했다. 그리고 눈 깜짝할 사이에 살아있는 사람들의 소리가, 한숨 소리 같은 웅성이는 목소리들과 망치와 끌이 부딪히는 쨍한 소리들이 도시로부터 올라오기 시작했다. 여전히 해는 완전히 떠오르지 않아 사방은 어두웠으나 마치 기지개를 펴는 것처럼 도시가 숨을 내쉬는 것이 다리를 통해 온몸으로 느껴지는 듯했다.

지금까지 데너림은 상중(喪中)의 도시였다… 다행히 제때 소개령이 내려지긴 했으나 대재앙으로 인한 민간의 피해가 없지 않았고 데너림은 오스타가에도 많은 아들딸들을 보낸 바 있었다. 도시의 챈트리들은 언제나 가족이나 사랑하는 이가 창조주의 품 안에서 평안하기를 비는 검은 옷의 사람들로 인산인해를 이뤘다. 그러나 오늘이야말로 데너림이 마침내 상복을 벗고 가장 화려하고 아름다운 옷을 꺼내 입는 날이 될 것이다, 엘리사는 그렇게 생각했다. 멀리 바다 안개가 걷히기 시작하는 것이 보이는 것도 같았다. 그녀는 머리에 쓰고 있던 검은 베일을 벗어 손에 들었다. 챈트리에 들어가서 추도 예배를 볼 때는 다시 써야 하겠지만 지금은 도무지 쓰고 있을 수가 없었다. 

 

 

 

 

 

6.

 

그들은 시험의 성가(Canticle of Trials) 1장을 읊었다.

 

창조주시여 나를 위해 애도치 마옵소서

다른 모든 이들이 당신을 잊을지언정

당신의 이름은 내 모든 걸음에 새겨져 있으리니

나 자신을 잊을지라도 나의 주 당신을 버리지 않겠나이다

 

비록 암흑이 내 앞을 가로막으나

나는 오직 빛만을 품겠나이다 폭풍을 견뎌내겠나이다

인내하겠나이다

당신이 지으신 것은 누구도 흩지 못하리니

 

그 누가 당신만큼 나를 잘 알겠나이까

내가 첫 숨을 쉬기도 전에 당신은 이미 거기 계셨음이니

아무도 내 얼굴을 알아보지 못할 때에 당신은 이미 나를 보셨음이니

당신께서 내 심장의 운율을 지으셨으니

 

“대관식이 끝나면 나도 하이에버로 갈게.”

챈트리를 나오면서 엘리사는 말했다.

“이제 괜찮을 것 같아?” 

“사실은 잘 모르겠어. 하지만 괜찮아질 때까지 무작정 기다릴 수는 없잖아. 이제 우린 그럴 수 없는 사람들이니까, 퍼거스.” 

챈트리는 높은 지대에 있었고 전망이 좋았다. 엘리사는 다시 발 아래로 펼쳐진 도시를 내려다보았다. 해가 높이 떠있었고 안개는 사라진 지 오래였다.

“그리고… 바닷가의 그 절벽들을 다시 보고 싶어.”

 

 

 

 

 

7.

알리스터는 데너림 공성전 때 입었던 갑주 위에 케일런의 것이었던 흰담비 털로 장식된 긴 붉은 색 망토를 둘렀다. 새 예복을 지을 시간이 없었기에 택한 방편이었지만 --정식 대관은 즉위 후 최소 수 개월에서 1년은 지난 후에나 이루어지는 것이 보통이었다-- 제법 그럴듯한 의미를 띠게 된 것 같다고 엘리사는 생각했다.

대신모 엘레메나는 제단 앞에 무릎을 꿇은 알리스터에게 물었다.

“전하께서는 퍼렐든의 백성들을 그들의 법과 관습에 맞게 다스리겠다고 맹세하시겠습니까?”

“엄숙히 맹세합니다.”

“모든 심판을 내림에 있어 정의와 자비를 보이겠다고 맹세하시겠습니까?”

“그리 맹세합니다.”

“그대의 힘이 허락하는 한 최선을 다하여 창조주의 율법을 수호하며 그대의 영토 안에 있는 모든 챈트리와 그 성직자들의 법이 보장하는 권한과 특권을 존중하겠다고 맹세하시겠습니까?”

“이 모든 것을 창조주 앞에서 맹세하오니, 창조주시여 저를 도우소서.”

이런저런 의식이 순서에 맞게 행하여지고 마침내 왕의 머리 위에 왕관이 씌워지는 순간 홀은 국왕 만세의 소리로 쩌렁쩌렁하게 울렸다.

그리고 다음은 자리에 참석한 귀족들이 새로이 대관된 군주에게 충성을 맹세하는 차례였다. 엘리사는 먼저 자신의 왼편에 서있던 오빠가 앞으로 나아가 무릎을 꿇고 미리 약속된 대로의 말로 맹세하는 모습을 지켜보았다. 두 사람은 몇 마디 이야기를 나누었고 --물론 그것 또한 대본이 짜여 있었지만-- 퍼거스는 왕의 오른손에 입을 맞추고 물러나왔다.

퍼거스 다음은 엘리사의 차례였다. 그녀는 예법에 맞게 시선을 아래로 한 채 앞으로 걸어가서는 무릎을 꿇어 깊게 몸을 숙이며 경의를 표했다. 몇 번이고 연습한 맹세의 말은 쉽게 흘러나왔다.

“저 하이에버의 엘리사 쿠슬랜드는 생명과 신체와 세속의 영예에 관한 모든 일에 있어 국왕께 충성을 다하겠습니다. 결코 그 또는 그의 후계자에 대항해 무장하거나 군대를 이끌지 않을 것입니다. 창조주 앞에서 그렇게 맹세합니다. 경하드리옵니다, 전하.”

“엘리사.”

그녀는 고개를 들었다. 약간 상기된 얼굴로 이가 드러나게 미소짓고 있는 알리스터의 얼굴이 보였다. 그들이 미리 맞추어 두었던 대본에 나와있는, 이 상황에 알맞은 호칭은 ‘레이디 엘리사’였다. 뒤에서 이몬이 작게 헛기침하는 소리가 들리는 듯도 했다.

하지만 엘리사는 알리스터를 향해 그녀가 지을 수 있는 가장 환한 미소를 마주 지어주었다. 그를 나무라고 싶은 생각은 조금도 들지 않았다… 그녀 앞의 다정한 눈과 따뜻한 심장과 거친 손. 그녀에게 내일은 그곳에 있었다. 

 

  

 


End file.
